The invention relates to a method for suppressing noise as well as a method for recognizing voice signals in order to enable the effective elimination of noise from the voice signals.
The development of hearing aids has been perfected in the last years to such an extent that technical problems are virtually excluded or irrelevant. The problem is still urgent, however, to process the signals during the amplification in such a way that the useful signals are transmitted as loss-free as possible and noise signals are suppressed to the highest possible extent.
The suppression of noise is also a relevant topic in other applications such as in the field of signaling via phone lines or radio.
A simple approach consists of attenuating certain frequency ranges in which a high share of noise signals is presumed by using high-pass filters, low-pass filters and band-pass filters. Due to the diversity of possible noise signals, such methods have only a limited use and moreover the useful signals, which is usually a voice signal, is distorted and disturbed.